A little hope
by TheMagicalCreator413
Summary: I suck at summaries so. I guess this is my oc's and their story. I really can't explain.. rated T for excplicit mentions and cursing
1. Intro and characters

**I want everyone to be aware that I lack the time to write everything i think so lets hope its good enough. Also im sorry if i forget things or give you wrong information**

You are viewing a tall grey skinned humanoid.

?:Enter Name ==

The creature looks around and sighs starting to draw on a piece of paper.

?: Read paper ==

She sticks her tongue out and replies "Asiana Winter. Call me Asia, please."

ASIA has a variety of interests as her respite block could attest. She can COPY VOICES easily. READING and COMPUTER GAMES are favorite activities as well. She was wearing her normal outfit of black leggings and a Jade sweater with a black symbol on it. Her eyes flashed a greenish color barely visibly behind her poofy black hair. It is November 2, 3016 and she officially turned 6 sweeps old.(if someone could teach me how the months work that'd be great) She laughed and continued with her day. She was rewriting the teams for this game SGRUB she was going to be playing with her friends. She is officially 6 sweeps old today! But as a Jadeblood it also means another sweep closer to your lusi's demise. And closer to tending to wrigglers which is gross. So she stopped writing and checter her trollian account. She had one message but she honestly didn't want to answer.

[ArtlessQueen] has pestered [BeautifulRuthless]

{AQ}: h0w are ya doin' babe? done with that game yet?

{BR} go the frick away arsehole

{AQ}: still n cursin'? ;)

{BR}: i flipping hate you

{AQ}: j0in the club. Really n0w the l0wbl00d swi- i mean LD is impatient

{BR}: frick. fineeee ill be done soon

{AQ}: thanks l0ve

{BR}: i want to murder you

[ArtlessQueen] has ceased trolling [BeautifulRuthless]

Asia: Introduce AQ ==

She flips off the computer.

AQ: == introduce self

A Violet blooded troll grinned while shutting her computer. "I am the R0yal Highblood, Marana Pl0tts." She laughed with satisfaction and glanced around her room. MARANA has a variety of interests. TROLL POLITICS being one and CODING being another. She flounces her attire. Black pants and a White lacy floral shirt with a large Violet symbol (Violet is eridan's color right?) Her face a pale grey comparison to the drastic purples and pinks she used in her makeup. Especially her eyes. There were blue-ish stripes all through her hair.

She got and alert and quickly checked her computer.

[LiberalDrama] has began trolling [ArtlessQueen]

{LD}: DiD you TeLL BR aBouT THe THiNG?

{AQ}: that y0u were gettin' ticked 0ff ab0ut the game? yea

{AQ}: shes s000 mean to me

{LD} youR a DiCK BaBe.

{LD}: No JoKe iNTeNDeD

{AQ} she says she'll message y0u and RR ab0ut it

{LD}: THaNKS Bae

{AQ}: bae is gr0ss

[ArtisticQueen] ceased pestering [LiberalDrama]

She sighed and started introducing LD. Sadly there was not enough time


	2. More goddamn characters

**So I have 0% life and no one will probably ever read this so.. yea ON WITH THE SHOW  
Also after i introduce all the characters im going to switch to 1st person.**

LD: introduce yourself ==

A troll looks around confused before complying. His name is CARSON JOVELT. Carson has many interests. QUADRANTS being the main one as he claims to be a master at them. LAW and TROLL POLITICS are a few others. He is wearing grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt with a yellow symbol on it. He was finishing the conversation we previously read. He quickly sighed and trolled RR.

[LiberalDrama] began pestering [RoyalReprimand]

{LD}: LooK RR i DoNT HaVe TiMe FoR BuLLCRaP

{RR}: 175 700 l473 f0r 7h47 d34r.

{LD}: i FuCKiNG HaTe you

{RR}: 733-h33. 15 8R d0n3 y3t?

{LD}: i DoNT KNoW. aSK aQ

{RR}: d035 5h3 h4v3 4 m4735pr17?

{LD}: No. i THiNK SHeS ReD FoR Me THo

{RR}: r3c1pr0c4t3d?

{LD}: NaH

{RR} 1ll 5p34k w17h h3r

[RoyalReprimand] ceased trolling [LiberalDrama]

 ** _(but wait who the FUCK is RoyalReprimand)_**

RR: introduce self ==

HAILEY PIERCE is the last troll (and possibly character) you will meet for a while. He has lots and i mean LOTS of interests. The HEMOSPECTRUM is the most important. He also likes ACTING and TRYING TO PAIL HIS FRIENDS (wait what the fuck bro). His wide-legged pants and Fuschia shirt /with a black symbol/ are enough to know hes a fuschia blooded troll. Though he was floating seemlessly in the ... air? Nope hes UNDERWATER another fact thats good to know. After a while he recieved a message from a good friend of his.

[BeautifulRuthless] has began pestering [RoyalReprimand]

{BR}: hey you motherfather

{RR}: 7h3 fuck 15 4 m07h3r 0R 4 f4th3r

{BR}: you know what i meant

{BR}: im done the game so AQ said load up the SGRUB thingie

{RR}: wh0 pu7 4Q 1n ch4rg3

{BR}: talk to the bish

{BR}: she put herself in charge

{RR}: 0H H3LL N0

[RoyalReprimand] ceased pestering [BeautifulRuthless]

 **HAHA WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS  
** AND IM STARTING 1st person if its cool


	3. Let the games begin!

**welp since im bored time to write ANOTHER POINTLESS CHAPTER**

 **wait Scorpio why the hell is this rated M? Because i dont know what to do with my life and ima change it if possible.**

 **IM SORRY I KEPT GOING FROM SECOND TO THIRD PERSON**

(lmao im not writing in first person i can't) {second person}

Asia: load SGRUB while weaponizing your captcha cards ==

You press a few keys on your computer before getting up and looking in the closet. After figuring out you use SCYTHEKIND you grab your double sided one and swing it around. Your computer blinks and your screen shows a Fuschia draped idiot dancing around with a large Sickle. By association you guess its RR since he's a highblood. You pull up trollian and try to talk to him.

[BeautifulRuthless] has began trolling [RoyalReprimand]

{BR}: hey stop dancing you idiot

{RR}: wh47 7h3 5h17

{RR}: y0u c4n 533 m3?

{BR}: im your server player you dunce

{RR}: 0k4y. d0 wh4t y0u g0774 d0 im4 c0nn3c7 t0 LD

{BR}: okay

{BR}: get your weapons ready

[BeautifulRuthless] ceased trolling [RoyalReprimand]

You sigh and place a few odd contraptions around his hive. Soon you see him messing around and changing things. You back away and try to get some sleep before your server player is connected.

Marana: get scolded by RR ==

Marana smiles when a message from RR shows up. She knew he thought he HAD to be incharge so she forced herself to be incharge. Plus the guy had it coming. They used to have eight other friends but they got scared away 'cuz RR kept trying to pail them.

[RoyalReprimand] began trolling [ArtlessQueen]

{RR}: y0u 4r3 n0 l0ng3r 1nch4rg3

{AQ}: why n0t? y0u mad? 0R NAH!

{RR}: 15 7h15 4b0u7 7h3 p41l1ng M4R4N4 1 5w34r!

{AQ}: yes. did BR c0nnect with y0u yet?

{RR}: y34h 1 g0774 c0nn3c7 70 you

{AQ}: what ab0ut LD

{RR}: FUCK LD

{AQ}: didnt y0u already...?

{RR}: 1 c0nn3c73d y0u l0wbl00d 5w1n3

{AQ}: im 0ne c0l0r l0wer then you?

{RR}: fuck 0ff

[RoyalReprimand] ceased trolling [ArtlessQueen]

When she almost got hit by an alchemy station she knew he was serious. She quickly went and logged on so SGRUB and connected to... a yellowblooded troll crying about his dead lusi? OH SHIT HIS LUSUS DIED?! She got up and started to check for her lusus when she remembered she killed it 2 weeks ago. -_- oh well.

LD: get confused? ==

WE DONT HAVE TIME THE AUTHOR RAN OUT OF BRAIN POWER


	4. All In! the hell is LD and BR doing

**Okay so 1 HAILEY DONT FUCKING RUSH ME YOU ASS 2 someone leave a review so i don't sit here questioning life.**

LD: get confused ==

You scrunch up your face while dealing with the random ass machines in your hive. Obviously AQ had connected. Since you had tons of leftover recordings of the last trolls who played this game you knew more then the others. You quickly taught AQ how to build up your house, entered the medium, and made a whole bunch of bullshit. Kicking a photocopy of your Cane and dodging another cane that was.. rocket propelled? You quickly messaged RR who must be struggling.

[LiberalDrama] began pestering [RoyalReprimand]

{LD}: DiD you eNTeR THe MeDiuM yeT?

{RR}: n0? h0w?

[LiberalDrama] shared a document labeled SGRUB files for our descendants - V.S.

{LD}: ReaD THaT

{RR}: wh47 7h3 5h17. y0u h4v3n'7 70ld 4ny0n3?

{LD}: No. you DoN'T eiTHeR

[LiberalDrama] ceased trolling [RoyalReprimand]

You sighed and had a similar conversation with AQ. You then booted up SGRUB to connect to . After grinning at the troll screaming at her computer he finally alerted her and gave her the document. He shared the original files that were encrypted somewhere. He trusted her with everything. Though they didn't talk often.

Asia: ask LD about quadrants ==

Speak of the devil he just happened to message you right after you finished cursing AQ to damned he grabbed your attention. You smiled thinking about your close friend. You actually wanted to learn about quadrants so you could put him in one but currently it seemed as if the game was more important.

[LiberalDrama] began trolling [BeautifulRuthless]

{BR}: LD guess freaking what

{LD}: i WouLD BuT you NeeD To GeT iN THe MeDiuM BeFoRe i MuRDeR THeSe iDioTS

{BR}: okay but... WHICH QUADRANT WOULD YOU AND I BE IN

{LD}: WHaT? WHy NoW?

{BR}: i was gonna ask you anyway

(brief recap of quadrants. IM NOT EXPLAINING IT EVER AGAIN)

{LD}: So aLL iN aLL MaYBe... MoiRaiLS?

{BR}: if thats what you want. i kinda liked the RED heart tho

{LD}: WaiT WHaT

[BeautifulRuthless] ceased trolling [LiberalDrama]

Asia: stress ==

Well that was shitty. After crying for about 10 minutes you got to work building shit. After getting a handheld device you ran around the medium murdering things. Hopefully LD doesn't bring that up ever again. While battling a large ogre like creature you happened to get a message from 'Blocked Contact'. Ugh LD again. While absconding for your life you checked the message.

 **lol im not writing any more in this chapter its long as shit. review please**


End file.
